


The trial

by qewhfi



Series: Sheogorath's son [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Beheading, Blood, Execution, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qewhfi/pseuds/qewhfi
Summary: The trial of the wizard(Prequel to Madness Isn't Always Bad)





	The trial

Swims-With-Snakes stared at the small crowd in front of the stage. Some were crying, others were screaming for justice, but the majority stood silently. He had been heralded a hero when he arrived back at the cave they had lived in with soldiers at his back. The wizard was captured and sent to interrogation.

Now the Altmer stood on a stage, his former slaves calling him a monster, screaming for his blood to be spilled on the chopping block alongside a gathering of the other races. The only reason Swims was not down there with them was because he stood beside the queen. He was proud to wear his armor here between Ayrenn and Razum-Dar, silently raging for the wizard’s death. The Mer sneered at the argonians before him, and called out to them.

“Even a prisoner to die, I stand above you, filthy lizards! And how dare you Altmer stand with-” The guard punched him, and commanded his silence. He gritted his teeth as his charges were read out. Finally, Ayrenn stepped forward.

“Farenthis Darenar, you are a shame to your family, and to the dominion. No priest of Arkay was willing to read you your last rites, and none here are able. Even those who serve the gods have turned their backs on you for your crimes. What say you in your defense?” He growled, then spat at her. “I will not answer to you, false queen! The veiled queen is the true ruler of the Altmer!”

She nodded, and he was forced to his knees to be bent over the block. The boldest argonians cheered. Swims couldn’t stop the cruel smile that curled his lips, seeing his tormentor bound and bruised, an ax poised to kill. The steel blade shone in the cloudless day.

The whistled through the air as the executioner brought it down. A thump and blood sprayed onto the stage. Farenthis’ head rolled to the edge, features empty of the sneer he’d worn seconds before. His corpse was kicked over, and fresh blood gushed from the stump of his neck. Red coated a good portion of the stage now.

Swims-With-Snakes stared at it, glad the foul elf had finally gotten his due. He was only sorry it wasn’t his hand that ended him.


End file.
